Across all populated localities, water is the most essential resource needed to protect socio-economic development, robust ecosystems, and well being for all forms of life. Accordingly, in built and natural environments, multiple scales of water infrastructure have been predicated upon methods to manage, supply, circulate, and eliminate water supplies in congruence with demands for water. In buildings, these infrastructures unreservedly channel water through distribution networks, not only as the material to support biophysical life, but also as the transfer medium for thermic capture and transport through mechanical systems to manage heating and cooling loads. Coincidentally, water and energy consumption are inextricably linked, as every measure of management in water distribution requires a variety of energy infusions.
Increasingly throughout the modern era, the benefits of water management and distribution in buildings have become evident through the advent of purification methods and flow technologies, which advanced the circumstances of human health and experiences of comfort across broad cultural spectrums. The future conditions of water resources are insecure, however, particularly because of water scarcity, which is exacerbated by projected population growth patterns, industrial development, rising living standards, and increasing large-scale urbanization. Today's market offers a broad range of solutions to low-tech water recycling and non-tracking thermal energy production for the built environment. Examples of such current solutions include flat plate collectors, evacuated tubes, air collectors, Integral Collector Storage (ICS) Thermosiphons, and so forth. Nevertheless, there exists a need to integrate water recycling and thermal energy production systems with architecture because those current solutions do not address design performance criteria. Additionally, those current solutions are limited in terms of optimization in orientation, concentration possibilities, and energy losses due to refraction of solar radiation.